1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized swimming toys.
2. Prior Art
Ordinary motorized swimming toys are unsuited for sustained submerged travel. Some of them will quickly sink while others are light and not suited to do much more than travel along the surface. Although some toy submarines can dive they require sophisticated diving controls that make them relatively large and expensive. They are also limited to slow and boring motions. One popular gyroscopic swimming toy can repeatedly dive and surface but cannot continuously seek a predetermined depth.